Attention
by FlamyAngelwings
Summary: This is just a little oneshot I thought of about Red Arrow helping Superboy with his Superman problem. By taking him to get a tattoo.


This is just a little idea that wouldn't leave my brain alone

I don't own anything exept Jake

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

The Justice League was in the middle of a meeting when Batman's Bat-Communicator went off. All eyes turned to Batman in surprise as he brought up the holographic screen on his glove and glared into the screen

"Robin, this had better be an emergency." The boy knew better than to call during a JLA meeting, a young voice piped back

"Well it sort of is, see Red Arrow was here, and we were sparring and he was talking about the best ways to freak out your parents, then he knocked me out and when I came to, my emergency 'Superboy is a weapon and goes insane' kryptonite was gone and Miss M said Roy took Superboy and said something about getting a tattoo" The entire Leagues stared at the wrist com and suddenly both Green arrow and Superman were out of their chairs and headed for the Zeta Tubes.

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

Superman flew over the cityscape at his top speed ears listen carefully, trying to pick out Red Arrow's voice among the billion of citizens on earth

"Come along Ponds!" No

"So what do you want to do?" No

"Hey put that down!" No

"Bad dog! Sit!" No

"Two hundred fifty." There! Oh those boys were in SO much trouble!

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

Jake, the tattoo artist was just about to start on the S-Shield on Superboy's left forearm, when Superman burst in through the roof, landed in front of his chair and yanked the kid off by the front of his shirt, placing him on his feet and crossing his arms as he glared down at the boy

"What were you thinking? You can't get a tattoo!" Superboy glared up at him

"Says who? Maybe I want one" Red Arrow smirked '_The plan is working perfectly_'

"Says me! You're supposed to be setting an example to kids your age, a GOOD example. Not getting a tattoo, underage, without parental consent!" Superman turned on Red Arrow

"And YOU! You are supposed to be a mature law-abiding adult!" Red Arrow smirked

"Yeah, what do you care if the kid gets a tat? You've been saying for months you want nothing to do with him!" just then Green Arrow burst in through the door, her took one look at Jake, and his eyes widened in realization and he gave them both a knowing smirk behind Superman's back before putting on a stern front

"Red Arrow! What on earth are you doing?" he yelled, Superman looked at him before grabbing the still-closed box of kryptonite off of the table in one hand, and the arm Superboy was going to get tattooed in the other and started heading for the door,

"Of all of the irresponsible behaviour, I'm calling batman and telling him you are off commission for the next month! We're going to the Fortress of Solitude!" Superboy looked up at him

"But...I can't fly..." Superman didn't say anything; he just took off, with Superboy under one arm. Once they were out of hearing range Green Arrow smiled and patted Red Arrow on the back

"Good idea kid, see you later, bye Jake" Red Arrow smirked and Jake waved and gave Red Arrow a knowing smile

"See, what'd I tell you, the best way to get your parents attention ever"

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

_**5 Years Earlier**_

Jacob Weber was in trouble, cancel that he was dead, he was stuck in a burning building with a kid barely into his teens that decided to play hero, he reached over and shook the kid's shoulder, trying to rouse him

"Hey kid, Kid! Wake up!" The kid groaned and looked at him, Jacob sighed in relief

"Thank god you're alive, I'm Jacob, what's your name?" He got an '_are you an idiot?' _look

"Speedy, partner to Green Arrow." Jacob blinked in surprise

"Are all the Superheroes insane now? I heard the Bat had a kid, but Arrow? At least that means he's near, right?" he asked in hope, if Green Arrow was around he might not die today after all, the kid got this guilty look on his face and started fiddling with his red tunic

"Not really...I wasn't supposed to go out today, but it was just a fire and I'm not a little kid anymore" despite the situation, Jacob chuckled

"I get it kid, you wanted to prove yourself, but you're going about it the wrong way, the best way, to both freak out your parent, and get them to acknowledge you as an adult is to make them THINK, you're going to get a tattoo or piercing." Speedy was about to say something when they heard shouting

"Speedy! Speedy, where are you kid?" Speedy perked up

"Arrow! Over here!" a few moments later Green Arrow burst into the room, grabbed both Jacob and the kid and shot a grappling arrow out the window, as soon as they hit the ground, Green arrow turned to Speedy with a furious look on his face

"What the heck were you thinking? No cancel that, you weren't! I told you not to go on patrol alone, EVER! If I hadn't gotten back from my league mission early, you could have died! You are in SO much trouble I don't even know where to start!" Speedy was looking at the ground, shuffling his feet

"I'm sorry Arrow...I just...I wanted to prove I could handle it...I'm not a little kid and it was just a fire, I got everyone out except for him" Speedy pointed at Jacob and Green Arrow sighed and put his hand on Speedy's shoulder

"We'll talk about this at home later, after you wash the Arrowmobile and tell me exactly what happened to your bow. Speedy groaned, but nodded, and a few seconds later was being crushed into Green Arrow's chest

"Don't you ever do that to me again kid. You got that?" Speedy nodded and climbed into the Arrowmobile, parked a few feet away and the two drove off, Just as an ambulance showed up and started checking people over.

A year later, Speedy showed up at the tattoo parlour where Jake worked and proved his theory, even though he did have to explain to Green Arrow that he wasn't REALLY going to give a fourteen year old a tattoo.

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

1 hour ago

Jacob Weber worked at a tattoo parlour in Steel City; it was a pretty good place, the last thing her ever expected was for the kid he almost burned to death to walk into his shop with a teenage in a Superman shirt.

"Hey, Jacob, right? Remember what you told me about how to get your parent's attention? Well superman's being a moron about his Clone here, and I'll pay you to PRETEND to give him a tattoo when Supes show up." Jacob nodded and the teen turned to the kid is the black shirt,

"Nod when you hear him coming, got it? We'll keep 'Haggling a price' until then" he then looked back at Jake

"So how much for the S-Shield on his arm, and a pierced eyebrow and lip?" Jacob pretended to think it over

"Three hundred dollars"

"No way! That's highway robbery! I'll give you two hundred"

"You insult me brat, three hundred or no deal"

"Two hundred fifty" The kid nodded

"Deal, let's do this." Jake got set up as if he was really going to give the kid a tattoo, then Superman burst in through the roof.

Once he left, Red Arrow turned to Jake and smirked,

"Thanks man, here's enough money to fix your roof, plus the real price of a tat and two piercings" Jacob smiled

"No problem kid, no problem at all"

Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6 / Way 6

Yeah...I can totally picture Red Arrow doing that.


End file.
